


Power Struggle

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [5]
Category: Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Clyde likes it rough too, Cybernetic fingering, Cybernetics, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is consensual, Feelings, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hitting, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Post-Canon, Power Exchange, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Kylux Adjacent Ship, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, rough blow jobs, rough treatment/Handling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux goes back to Clyde's room for the night. He thinks he's the one in control of the situation. Clyde convinces him otherwise.





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, the very rough stuff is minimal. 
> 
> This was supposed to be crack based on that Clyde Logan .gif. I don't know wtf happened.
> 
> Clyde is actually Clyde, not Kylo. Hux is Hux, he's just using the name Gabe so he can go out incognito. My apologies to West Virginia. Don't worry, Clyde shows them ;)

Hux stopped just inside the doorway, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Gradually, the sources of the encompassing noise came into view: there were sentients from many worlds, clustered around tables, crowding at the bar, moving together on the dance floor. The only lights were from the bar, the dais with the band, and along the edges of the room. 

Hux stepped further in, making his way to the bar. The first thing he needed was a drink. Drinks. 

Halfway across the floor he stopped short. He could just get a good view of a humanoid man leaning against the bar. He looked completely relaxed, elbows propped behind him, long legs stretched out in front. Dark eyes watched the dancers, his long wavy hair framing his face. He had some facial hair, which was unusual and made him stand out. As if a man with a long, lean body like that, encased all in black didn't already stand out.

Hux shook himself, remembering where he was. He continued to the bar, a short distance from the man. Drink first. Check out what else was on offer. 

He gulped the first drink, a local concoction that would bring a pleasant buzz and contained a slight aphrodisiac. He ordered another, but just sipped that one. He couldn't afford to be sloppy drunk, and he didn't want an uncontrolled hard-on leading him into something he would regret later. 

He looked around, but his gaze kept going back to the man in black. He was still facing the dancers, but Hux could see his jawline, and the outline of his broad shoulders.

Hux had picked the cantina as the best place to let go for a little while, and hopefully get laid. Stars knew he deserved that. But he needed to get a little further into his drink before he would be ready to approach anyone. 

Apparently the man had other ideas. Hux turned towards the front door when it opened, a poor decision in that his night vision was whited out, and when it returned the man in black had appeared at his side. 

Hux gave a tiny, involuntary jerk of surprise. The man smiled and leaned his long frame against the bar next to him. He sipped from his own glass and didn't speak immediately, occasionally casting a not-so furtive glance in his direction. 

Hux hated pick-ups. He knew what he wanted, but he was never certain the best way to get there. Some men liked to be wooed, others just wanted to fuck in a 'fresher stall. Not to mention Hux's own proclivities. Hux was hoping for something in between the first two with a healthy dose of the last. But that was always the awkward part. He threw back the rest of his drink to steady his nerves, but when he set his glass down and went to motion for another his hand was stopped. It wasn't skin that touched him, but metal and cables. A cybernetic hand, and when his eyes followed it up he found it attached to the man in black. 

Their eyes caught, the man leaned forward a little. When he was well into Hux's space he looked away, and the hand left his to motion to the bartender. 

"All-ow me." Another drink was set in front of him. 

He met Hux's eyes again. Hux nodded, polite but not wanting to seem too eager. He hoped he hid is anticipation and nerves. "Thank you." He took a drink. 

"Mah name's Clyde." His Basic had a heavy, drawling accent. 

"Gabe. It's a pleasure."

Clyde's eyes traveled over his face, openly admiring him. But he didn't rush ahead, instead he asked, "are ya local, or just visitin'?"

Hux raised an eyebrow and glanced around. "Is anyone here actually a local?"

Clyde smiled and gave a low chuckle. "Naw. I wouldn't wanna live here." He motioned with his drink. "Would ya care to join me at a table?"

Hux nodded and followed him through the crowd. Clyde found a booth tucked away in a dark corner and they sat across from each other. So at least it seemed like fucking in the 'fresher was out. That was a good start. 

"Ah'm from Boone."

"I believe I've heard of it. Just west of the Inner Rim?"

"The same." He tipped his drink in salute. 

Hux was vaguely familiar. The planet had some resources, but was technologically backwards and putting the necessary infrastructures in place would cost a fortune. It was low on the First Order priority scale. 

Also, the inhabitants were not known for their high levels of politics or education. The man's potential rose in Hux's eyes.

"So Gabe." Clyde locked those dark eyes on him. "Whatcha lookin' for this evenin'?"

"You're very straight-forward." A worrisome thought crossed his mind. "You aren't a . . ."

"Pro-fessional? No." Clyde laughed again. "Just prefer to know what everyone wants up-front, so if we're not in agreement all we're out is a few credits and a little so-briety."

Hux had to smile at that. "I can appreciate efficiency. I'm here to find a man to spend the night with. I have a room. But you need to know: I like things rough."

If it was possible Clyde's eyes got even darker. His lips parted and Hux watched him lick them. "Ah think we may get along just fine." He tossed back the rest of his drink. Hux left just under half of his. He could already feel both drugs working. 

"Mah room's upstairs." Clyde said as he stood up. 

"Then you're closer. I have no objection to going to your room."

Clyde unexpectedly reached over and took his hand. It was neither aggressive nor gentle. It was simply meant to connect them as they made their way back through the crowd. 

Hux watched Clyde move as he led them forward. He was tall and long, but he moved gracefully. And he maneuvered his bulk through the sentients around them with confidence, but without being pushy. 

Hux looked very much forward to taking control of such a specimen. 

*** **

The cantina was hardly first class, but it was no dump. The lift down the hall worked, and it opened up onto a hallway that was old, but clean.

Clyde led them to his room, holding the door for Hux to enter first. The lights steadily brightened as he walked in and Clyde closed the door behind them. 

"Yah said all night. Should we order somethin' to eat or drink?"

Hux stepped up close to Clyde and gripped the front of his shirt. "We can order it later, when we need it."

He kissed Clyde, it was inquisitive, searching. Clyde opened up for him and he slipped his tongue past his teeth. Clyde placed his hands over Hux's hips, pulling them closer together. 

Hux ended the kiss with teeth, not too much. Just a start. 

He pressed Clyde back against the door, kissing him again. He could hear the whirring of his mechanical hand as he shifted his fingers to slide up his back. Hux wondered what that hand would feel like on his bare skin. 

Neither of them stopped the kiss from becoming passionate, and soon they were both breathing hard, opening wide for each other, sliding their bodies together. Clyde cupped a hand over Hux's ass and pulled him up and against him. He slotted his leg between Hux's and lifted his knee so his hip and thigh were pressing Hux's cock. It was beginning to strain his tight-fitting pants. 

This time when Hux used his teeth Clyde drew a sharp breath. His knee came up sharply and Hux's own breath hitched. He raised up on his toes just enough to temper the pressure and grinned at Clyde, all teeth. 

"I think it's time for you to get on your knees." Hux voice was low and firm. Clyde raised his eyebrows for a moment, then released his hips and reached for the top fasteners of his tunic. He squeezed his hands down between them to grab the hem and pull it over his head. Hux's lips parted as he took in the broad, pale expanse of skin. Clyde's chest was smooth and muscular, dotted with matching marks to the skin Hux had already seen. But when Hux's eyes returned to his face there was a defiant glint in his eyes.

Hux smiled again. He ran his fingers through Clyde's thick black hair, taking a firm grip once he had cupped the back of his head and forcing Clyde's head back fractionally. He pressed his lips against Clyde's ear. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

When Clyde didn't answer Hux drove a fist into his solar plexus. It wasn't hard, he hardly drew his arm back. But it pushed an "oomph" from Clyde's mouth. 

Hux drew away and looked at Clyde again. He stared back for a moment, breathing noisily through his open mouth. Then, with a faint smile he slid his bulk down the wall, spreading his knees wide to fit under Hux. 

"Good boy." Hux said, stepping back and undoing his pants. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he freed himself. He was so hard he could feel his pulse as he stroked his cock in front of Clyde's face. His eyes followed Hux's hand with open desire. 

Hux brushed the head of his cock over Clyde's mouth, teasing. Clyde made no motion to open. His eyes were glued to Hux's. 

After tracing those full lips, leaving a trail of pre-come, Hux tapped his cock against them. "Open."

Clyde gave him a hot look as he slowly opened his mouth, just wide enough for Hux to push past. Hux slid in slowly, watching himself disappear between those lips. He grabbed another handful of hair as he pushed further, feeling the tight grip of Clyde's throat surrounding his head. 

He pressed tightly forward, cutting off Clyde's air. He held for a moment, then pulled back. Clyde let out a combination of a gasp and a moan. He blinked several times but was still looking at Hux. 

Hux stared back, then took a firmer grip on Clyde's hair and thrust back in. This time they both moaned as Hux pulled back out.

Bracing his free hand against the door he began a hard, fast pace, breaching Clyde's throat with every push, listening to him drag air through his nose with every retreat. "Oh yes. That's what I needed." Hux managed breathily. "That's exactly . . ." He was so close. He started to lose his rhythm, his muscles were bunching under his skin, his orgasm was almost within reach. 

That all came to a screeching halt when Clyde's cybernetic hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist and he was pulling away his mouth, standing between him and the door. It took a moment for Hux's brain to catch up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His cock throbbed again as his orgasm retreated. He jerked his wrist but the fingers were locked around him. 

Clyde grabbed Hux's other hand and pushed it against his own crotch. Hux's muddled brain tripped for a moment at the feel and the size of him, then his indignation caught back up. "Get back on your knees." He demanded. 

Clyde pulled him up by his wrist, firmly. It made them flush together with Hux's hand trapped against his crotch. Clyde shifted his hips, mouth going slack at the pressure. 

"Let me go." Hux managed. This was all very . . . Distracting. Clyde immediately released him, but didn't move at all. They stood, pressed against each other and panting. Finally Hux thought to step back, but Clyde moved before he could open his mouth to regain control. His hands went to his pants and he began to undo them. 

"Ah think," Hux jerked his eyes back up as Clyde started speaking again. His voice was rough from Hux's cock. "You should git on your knees."

Irritation flashed through Hux. It was high time he took this situation back in hand. 

Then Clyde pulled his cock out and Hux forgot where he was. Possibly his name as well. He definitely would have forgotten to answer to Gabe. 

"Ah think," Clyde continued, enunciating, "You should swallow mah dick. Swallow mah come." Hux's eyes followed his hand as he stroked the length of himself. "Get this all ready to fuck yore ass nice and long, just tha way ya like it."

Hux managed to meet his eyes, his own cock throbbing hard again. Clyde smiled disarmingly. "C'mon Gabe. Ya know that would be for tha best." He reached out and tugged Hux forward a step, then put his prosthetic hand on his shoulder and pressed down. 

Hux dropped to his knees. Clyde released himself and put his other hand on Hux's other shoulder. 

"Oh, yeah." He breathed out as Hux took him as far as he could. He wrapped his hand around the rest and moved his head. He dragged his tongue over the flat as he pulled off. 

Hux worked him with mouth, tongue and hand until Clyde's hands were tight over his shoulder. 

Then he bit him. 

Clyde shoved him off. Hux fell backwards awkwardly, landing on his ass. His cock was still bobbing out of his open pants. He glared defiantly up at Clyde. 

Clyde rubbed the reddening spot on the head of his cock. "That's a shame. Ya ruint a perfectly good plan, Gabe." But he didn't sound disappointed, and he was still hard. He leaned over Hux. "Now we gotta settle this before we can continue on."

He grabbed Hux's arm and lifted him easily, half dragging him to the bed against the wall. Hux managed to get his feet under him just as Clyde deposited him on the bed. The fact that Clyde had lifted him with one arm was not lost on him. 

"What are you going to do to me?" He tried not to sound too eager. 

"Take off yore boots. Ah'm gonna take it out on yore ass." Clyde gave him a meaningful stare, that might have had a grin behind it. "And not with mah dick, ah'll give ya whatcha earned."

Hux considered. He liked being the one in charge in the bedroom. He liked having his commands followed. He was accustomed to it. But the alcohol and aphrodisiac had kicked in, and his cock was so hard. He decided he needed Clyde's hands on him. He didn't care how. And this sounded promising. 

He kicked off his boots and his pants too, while he was at it. 

Clyde looked on appreciatively as he too shed the last of his clothes. Hux could feel his mouth watering just looking at him. 

Clyde sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread. His cock lay full between them. He patted his legs. "C'mere."

Hux paused. "Are you kidding?"

"Abso-lutely not. This is what yore gettin'. Across mah lap. Now."

Hux tried to think over his cock, but just ended up muttering, "great galaxies . . . Fine."

Crawling over the other man's lap was awkward, and getting settled did little to help his stiff cock. But then Clyde laid his hands over him; the small of his back, along his thighs. The prosthetic dug into the skin of his thigh as Hux felt him raise the other hand. He tensed as he waited for it to fall. 

Hux had never been spanked before, at least not in earnest. He had doled out a few to other partners, but never like this. Clyde's hand came down over him, repeatedly. Sometimes on un-marred skin, sometimes he hit the same place multiple times. Just when Hux thought he knew what to expect Clyde gave him a surprise. 

And as he worked his way over his buttocks and the backs of his thighs, Hux's mind refocused itself. He thought about his usual fantasies, what he envisioned when he was fucking someone, or demanding they fuck him. 

There was only one face that was ever a constant. Whether he was alone with his hand or with someone else. It wasn't that he was obsessed with Kylo Ren, or that he even wanted to be with him. But he was the only one he could imagine being with as an equal. Or close to it. Everyone else obeyed him because they had to. In his mind Ren obeyed him, as his superior, because he wanted to give in to him. 

So it was Ren that was taking his cock down his throat, Ren that was going to fuck him or be fucked, Ren that was slapping his hand down over him. Because he had submitted to Hux. 

The slaps varied in timing. Sometimes Clyde made him wait, other times he gave him several in quick succession. It was finally five in a row, and the thought of Ren administering them that drove Hux to shout out mindlessly. 

"Supreme Leader!"

Hux lay silently as soon as he realized what he had cried out. He lowered his face into the bedding, face burning with mortification. 

"So," Clyde's voice was low, barely more than a rumble. "That how it is General?"

In Hux's humiliation his words didn't register immediately. Then he was scrambling off Clyde's legs, crouching back on his heels. 

"You knew?"

Clyde cocked his head. "Ya didn't try turrible hard to hide it. No First Order insignia, but still all in black." He motioned to Hux's head. "An' tha hair."

Hux ran a hand over his chin. "I thought the beard would help."

Clyde didn't laugh at him. "So ya wanna fuck yore Supreme Leader? Or do ya just want him to discipline ya?"

Hux winced. But be couldn't break Clyde's gaze. "I. No. Not really."

Clyde pursed his lips in consideration. "Naw. He don't know how to do it the way ya need."

Hux did laugh at that. "Oh, and you do?" The sound died on his lips at the way Clyde looked at him. 

"Yeah. Ya need someone that can handle ya rough. Fuck yore mouth, fuck yore ass. Give ya whatcha deserve, whatcha desire." He raised his hand and Hux let him run it over his cheek, gripping into his hair. Not pulling, just holding. "But not in anger." He leaned forward and breathed against Hux's skin. "He's not gonna tell ya how good ya was after." He pulled away, caught Hux's eyes again. "Ya need to be told ya earned what comes next."

Hux had been prepared to contradict him until that moment. Some part of him realized that Was what he wanted. He could never accept being given soft touches, not from anyone. And they were so rarely offered. 

But Clyde wasn't offering them for free. He earned the spanking. And he could earn other things as well. 

Clyde tugged his hair. "Come an' let me finish. Then ah can give ya the rest of whatcha need."

After a moment Hux crawled over him and lay back down. Clyde smoothed his hand over the red and smarting skin. "We're almost done." Then he let his hand down again with a sharp sound. 

As Clyde spread his legs and slapped his inner thighs Hux did something he had never done before. 

He stayed with Clyde. Clyde was smoothing his hands over his burning skin. Clyde was easing him over into the bed, lying down behind him. Clyde was covering them both with a blanket, using his own warmth to calm the shivering that Hux couldn't seem to control on his own. 

"Ya done so well." Clyde breathed over his ear. "Ah knew ya could. Ah'm gonna give ya somethin' extra, ya done so good for me."

He waited until the shivering stopped, until the only heavy breathing from Hux was because his cock was still hard, and Clyde's own was rutting between his burning ass cheeks. 

Clyde pinched Hux's nipples as he nipped and licked from his neck down his back. He pushed the blanket off of them as he rolled Hux onto his stomach.

Kneeling between Hux's spread legs Clyde pulled his hips up and spread his flesh to admire his asshole. 

"Ah could just eat you up."

So he did. 

Hux let out a strangled, surprised cry as Clyde buried his face in Hux's ass. He licked him from his testicles straight over his tail bone, leaving the wet skin cold in the room air. Hux shivered, but not from the cold. Clyde's tongue was like a balm where he touched reddened skin. 

Without giving him time to think, Clyde set to work in earnest. His tongue laved and pressed against Hux's ass, tracing it and pressing into it.

Hux let out a low moan into the sheets as Clyde worked his way inside him. He wiggled and thrust his tongue, Hux opening more and more willingly for him. One of the hands gripping Hux's hip let go and Hux could feel it prodding the wet flesh. 

"Not that one." He managed to mumble. 

"What was that, Darlin'"?

Hux turned his head just as much as he needed, no more. "Your other hand . . . "

There was a low chuckle and Hux could feel his breath over his ass. "Ya like that one, huh? All right, then." The hand returned to his hip and the cool of metal stroked against his ass.

With nothing but Clyde's spit he pushed in one digit. The metal was smooth but the joints caught as he pressed further in. He crooked his finger and dragged it over Hux's prostate on the way out. Hux groaned louder, pushing his ass back towards Clyde. 

Clyde chuckled again. "Ya liked that so much I might add another." Hux moaned in agreement. 

Clyde ended up three mechanical fingers in, his tongue working Hux's stretched opening. He finally had Hux begging, "I need to come. Please . . . Clyde, please let me come."

Clyde pulled his mouth and the hand on his hip away; Hux could feel the bed shift as he moved. Then warm fingers, just the tips and so, so lightly, stroked his aching cock. Hux almost sobbed. It was worse than the spanking. 

"Are ya ready to get fucked?" More gentle, barely-there strokes. 

"Yes!" Hux forced out, his voice hoarse and breathing ragged.

"Are ya certain?"

"Yes, I'm certain! I'll come . . . shit . . . if you keep doing that."

The mattress moved again and Clyde had shuffled up on his knees behind him. His swollen cock brushed Hux's thigh. Clyde's cybernetic fingers were still buried in his ass, the knuckles grazing his prostate. Clyde leaned over and breathed softly into his ear. "Oh, ah don't think ya would. After all, yore still bein' just so good."

Hux could only manage a whimper in response. 

But Clyde didn't tease him much longer. His hand left his cock and his fingers only thrust in a few more times. 

Hux felt so empty and cold when Clyde's touch left him completely. 

"Do ya want lube, or is mah spit enough?"

Hux gargled out "lube. I like rough sex, not torture." He tilted his face up again. "Especially if you're putting that in me."

Clyde gave a wry laugh and pulled a bottle out of a drawer. He made certain to move where Hux could watch him slick himself up. Hux's breathing did not slow down. 

Finally, Clyde was kneeling behind Hux, positioning himself, lining himself up. Hux sucked in his breath when he felt the head bump his ass, just the tip pushing inside. He held it for a long moment, then released it.

"What are you waiting for? Just fuck me!"

Clyde clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Now, what kind of manners are those? Ah thought ya were a gentleman, General."

"Please! Just fuck me. Please." His final plea trailed off in a deep gasp as Clyde pushed completely in. He didn't stop when he hit bottom, but immediately pulled almost completely out and started over. His thrusts were hard, demanding. Urgent. 

Hux was thinking 'yes, finally! So fucking good. Harder, harder'. But all that came out of his panting mouth was a wail. Clyde's cock was all he could concentrate on: how big, how hard, how it filled him up, shoved into him over and over. He was vaguely aware that Clyde was grunting, telling him how tight he was, how good he was for his dick. 

And he didn't let up. Clyde fucked him like that until he came, howling into the sheets. Then Clyde gripped his hips harder and kept fucking him until his hips finally stuttered, a loud moan escaped him, and he emptied himself into Hux's ass.

Clyde leaned forward onto a hand in the sheets, draped over Hux's back. Hux could feel his breathing finally start to slow against him. When they could both move again he lay beside Hux and pulled him over against him. Clyde stroked down his arm, over his ribs, as they calmed. 

Finally Hux ventured, "I would like to do that again. Not just tonight."

Clyde breathed against the back of his neck, a hand gripping him, pulling him closer. "Ah would like that too. Yore welcome to come see me whenever ya like."

Hux turned his head. "Where?"

He felt Clyde shrug against his back. "Here's a good a place as any, ah suppose. Ah do own the bar."

Hux flopped over into his back. "I thought you said you wouldn't want to live here?"

"Well, ah don't all the time. Ah got bars in three systems." He was grinning at Hux. 

Hux closed his eyes. He opened them and grinned back. "Which systems?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be funny for Hux to pick up this big, slow-looking hick to control for the night--only to have Clyde, while still soft-spoken and almost demure, completely turn the tables on him. It kind of went downhill from there.


End file.
